


variable of s [or c?]

by fyborg23



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyborg23/pseuds/fyborg23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying Shea Weber is intimidating is like calling the sun hot— true but not complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	variable of s [or c?]

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Inspired by [this post](http://hastybooks.tumblr.com/post/77475854560/orpikjam44-%20novel-and-Shea), which included the tags: THIS SET MAKES ME WANT FIC IN WHICH SHEA PUTS HIS HAND ON JOSI'S THIGH  
> AND JOSI'S ALL ???? BUT GOES ALONG BECAUSE HE'S CHILL LIKE THAT  
> AND SHEA'S HAND LINGERS AND LINGERS. ROMAN THEN GOES 'WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?' AND SHEA LAUGHS IT OFF AWKWARDLY BUT ROMAN KNOWS HE WANTS SOME OF THAT ALL RIGHT
> 
> and when webering said, "PLEASE WRITE THAT FIC ABOUT SHEA AND ROMAN OR I WILL CRY PLEASE", well—

Saying Shea Weber is intimidating is like calling the sun hot— true but not complete.

To say it's a surprise when Shea puts his hand on Roman's thigh during a say-nothing PR clip is also true but not complete. Roman glances down, and forces himself to smile and nod at the question. Shea has big hands, of course he does; all hockey players do.

Roman's not totally 100% on how guys here try to pick up but he's pretty fucking sure that hands on thighs is an universal thing. Which. Ok. Shea's hand is warm, and Roman relaxes into it.

Shea may be an intimidating guy but he doesn't like cameras. Seeing Shea tense up with each question directed at him is pretty amusing, especially when he starts mumbling. Roman smirks, answers the questions he's supposed to, and doesn't fumble. Shea clenches his hand _hard_ around Roman's knee when the Predators' chances for this season crops up.

  


Roman can still feel the imprint of his hand around his kneecap when he walks out of the office.

  


Shea follows, and Roman leans against Shea's car. Roman's not above whirling his keys around his fingers a couple of times, just to watch Shea glare at him for it.

"You know that's alarmed, right?" Shea says, trying to move Roman off the driver's door with the power of his mind.

Roman shrugs, "And?" Shea shakes his head and mutters something under his breath as the car _beeeeeps_ unlocked with a press of his key fob. Roman doesn't flinch, not even when Shea steps closer, pressing him against the car door.

Shea says slowly, like Roman's missing the obvious, "I need to get in. The. Car."

Roman meets Shea's eyes, says, "You're the one crushing me against the door."

Roman can swear he can see a little pink underneath that forest Shea calls facial hair. Roman slides out from underneath Shea's chest and says, "I call shotgun."

Shea rolls his eyes and jerks his head, "Just get in the damn car, Josi."

Roman does, making sure to buckle up. For a guy who doesn't wear a visor, Shea can be pretty anal about safety. Shea jams the car key into the ignition so hard Roman has visions of him having to call the friendly neighborhood towing company because the key broke.

The car starts, and Roman looks out the window so he doesn't have to look at Shea getting hunched over the wheel. Life's uncomfortable enough without having to witness _that_.

 

They pull up to Shea's place, and Roman has to smirk.

Sticking the Preds with a hundred-million-dollar contract apparently gets you a nice house. Roman looks over at Shea, ready to say something, but the uncomfortable curve of Shea's back makes him think better of it. Shea gets out of the car, jerks his head in the direction of the house, and Roman follows.

There's a spot right in between Shea's shoulder blades that Roman want to touch, just to see what Shea would do, but he's happy to ogle Shea's ass as he fights the front door lock. Roman leans around Shea, says, "You don't have to kill that lock."

Roman can feel the heat of Shea's glare, even if he's directing it at the doorknob. Shea grits out, "It's just—"

"The interview?" Roman adds.

"It's bullshit, Josi. I hate bullshitting," Shea says as he lightly thumps his head against the door.

Roman pats him on the back, says, "That 'C' on your sweater isn't for 'selfish'."

Shea gives Roman a look, pushes the door open, and Roman can hear Shea mutter, "'Selfish starts with a 's'."

Roman shrugs, it's not his fault that English doesn't know how to spell things. They get into the house, and Roman only doesn't look around with a gaping mouth because he has better manners than that.

That _and_ Shea's looking at him really hard. Roman leans back against the foyer wall, making sure to put one shoe on the drywall just to see Shea grit his teeth, and hooks his thumbs into the belt loops of his jeans. Shea steps closer, staring down at him, and he can feel the heat Shea's throwing out from this close.

"Problem, Webs?" Roman says, lifting a corner of his mouth up. Shea narrows his eyes, and presses Roman against the wall, shoving Roman's fingers out of his belt loops and covering them with his own large hands.

Shea squeezes both of Roman's hands, says, "Yeah, there's one."

Roman locks eyes with Shea, feeling chilled _and_ heated by his stare, but Roman manages to say, "Such a problem-solver you are."

Shea shows his teeth, and takes off his shirt, right there in the foyer in front of Roman. Roman grins. He really appreciates straightforwardness. Roman shucks off his shoes, and strips his belt out of his jeans with a _snnnk_ that makes Shea stand up just that much straighter.

Roman looks Shea up and down, and starts unbuttoning his shirt, "Bed, unless you really _are_ a caveman."

Shea rolls his eyes. Roman can tell Shea's tempted to lead him around with a grip on his hair, but thankfully Shea doesn't, just starts walking away. Roman follows him, enjoying how Shea's back meets the waistband of his pants. Shea shoves open a door, and Roman eyes the nest of unmade linens with a raised eyebrow.

Shea looks at Roman— and then slightly down and away. Roman grins, lets himself shove his fingers through Shea's hair. Shea just has enough time to blink in surprise before Roman kisses him.

Shea's beard is rough against Roman's face, but Shea's gripping his hair like he's been _waiting_ for this, and Roman pushes back with a nip to his lip. Shea breaks off, licking his lower lip, and Roman presses him against the heap of blankets on the bed. Shea grips Roman's shoulders and kisses him, and Roman presses his thumb into Shea's jaw, making Shea gentle the kiss into one that doesn't draw blood.

Roman drags his lips down to Shea's neck and grins when Shea squirms.

"Get the fuck on with it," Shea says, his hair up into fluffy peaks. Roman drags his fingers down Shea's arms, making him twitch, and Roman's not above pressing the front of his own pants against Shea's.

Shea flips Roman over, unzipping his pants and palming Roman's dick through his underwear. Roman presses back, yanks at Shea's hair, and flips _him_ over. Shea raises his eyebrow in disbelief, and Roman has to yank down both of their pants to erase that annoying look.

"You shouldn't be so tense," Roman offers, making Shea huff in irritation even as Roman smooths his hand over Shea's burgeoning hard-on. Roman drags his teeth over Shea's neck, just because he can, and licks the faintly salty skin there. Shea pushes Roman's head away, mutters something about him not needing warm-ups.

Roman bites the inside of his cheek, amusement warring with irritation. Dude has issues, but christ, Roman's just looking to get his hands on that stupidly built body instead of trying to trend around Shea's "sensibilities". Roman runs his thumb over Shea's nipple, making sure to dig his nail in just so, and Shea pushes into it. Roman tongues his eyetooth; he can really go for that.

Roman tightens his other hand around Shea's dick, probably doing it too dry, but the way Shea spreads his legs as he pushes into Roman's hand makes him not really care. Shea shoves his hand into Roman's hair in a really obvious hint— even if he doesn't try to push Roman's head down.

Roman obliges, scooting down the bed after kicking the loose blankets out of the way, and presses his lips against Shea's dick. It's— _proportional_. Shea is just going to have to deal with what Roman is giving him. Shea tastes clean, and Roman can feel Shea work to stay still as he kisses Shea's thighs slow and wet.

It goes to Roman's head, feeling Shea tense with every move he makes. Roman drags his tongue up and down Shea's dick, mouthing at the head repeatedly just to hear Shea choke back noises. Shea's hands are nowhere near Roman, and when Roman looks up, Shea's covering his eyes with them.

Shea's breathing hard, like he's been on ice for 30 minutes, and Roman has to thumb at the softest part of his abs just to feel Shea's breath shudder. Roman sucks hard at the head of Shea's dick, and he tastes precome spurt into his mouth. Roman hums, which of course winds up Shea even more, and he wraps his hand around the base of Shea's dick, jerks him off as Roman's mouth works around him.

Shea's _responsive_ , which really gets Roman, and Roman pushes himself just a little to hear Shea fight against making any kind of noise. Roman closes his eyes, feels Shea's thick cock stretch his mouth, and pushes at Shea's thigh to drag his nails over the thin skin there. Shea pushes against Roman's hand, and Roman scratches a little deeper, and _fuck_ if Shea's dick doesn't twitch in Roman's mouth. Roman sucks harder, not as careful as he normally is, because Shea's huge, he likes edges, and Roman presses harder.

Shea slides into Roman's mouth, and Roman strains to breathe, to lick even more. Roman slides his hands underneath Shea's ass and squeezes it, just to hear Shea exhale hard. Roman's lips twitch in amusement, and he drags his fingers into Shea's cleft—

Which finally makes Shea moan instead of trying to fuck Roman's mouth as politely as possible. Roman presses again, making sure to drag a dry fingertip over Shea's asshole, and Shea's thighs twitch as Shea pushes harder between his lips.

Roman slides his tongue right underneath the head of Shea's dick, and sucks viciously, making Shea shout " _Fuck_ " at the ceiling. Roman hums. Shea drags his hand over Roman's hair, slipping on the short strands before Shea gets a grip on them and uses it to yanks Roman's mouth off his dick.

Roman looks up, deliberately makes a soft smacking noise with his lips before he licks them. Shea's hand tightens in his hair and Roman smirks. He can still taste Shea, heavy in his mouth, and he's fairly sure his voice would sound fucked-out if he spoke up now.

Roman quirks an eyebrow; if Shea wants something he's going to have to ask for it.

Shea's cheeks are high with color, and Roman really wants to see how much Shea likes having his nipples played with, but yeah, Shea's going to have to ask for _that_.

Shea grits his teeth, and Roman strokes down his chest firmly before he gets out, "I want to fuck you."

Roman leans up, licks into Shea's mouth, "With what, Webs," lips brushing against his mouth, "your finger?" drags his tongue against the bow of Shea's lower lip, "your tongue?" reaches down to thumb the crease of Shea's hip and thigh, "your cock?"

Shea presses Roman's hand against his dick, gives him a dark look that makes Roman's pulse jump up a few beats or more. Shea thumbs Roman's wrist, gives him a slow smile, "Why don't you get the lube?"

Roman doesn't need to be told where it is; he finds it right on top of the disorganized bedstand. He quirks an eyebrow as he tosses it over to Shea. Man's got his priorities straight in some respects, at least. Shea catches it, and tries to push down Roman, but Roman yanks his hand off his chest and straddles Shea.

Shea scritches the thin hair on Roman's chest, says, "That how we're going to do it?"

Roman smirks, "Webs, really, you don't need your tires pumped in this respect." Shea wriggles a little under Roman's weight while pressing his lips together in amusement. Shea squirts a blob of lube in those thick fingers, and considerately rubs them to warm the lube up.

Roman traces Shea's mouth, and Shea sucks on his fingertips, which— yeah, Roman's going to take him up on that offer later. Roman drags his fingers off slowly, and reaches behind himself, just pressing against his asshole. Shea mutters _god_ underneath his breath, and presses his lubed fingers next to Roman's. Roman bites his lips as Shea presses his fingers in slowly, the burn making Roman sit up a little straighter as he sinks down on them.

Shea's looking at Roman really vehemently, and Roman has to rock against those fingers, even if they're slightly too big, too deep. Roman presses them in with his own, and he can hear Shea inhale sharply.

Roman grins, and Shea narrows his eyes before he slowly thrusts his fingers in and out. Shea's hot in him, and he's just using his _fingers_ . Roman presses down, fucks himself— not easily, but he's going in — _heh_ — balls out.

"Yeah, Josi," Shea says, so low that Roman could've missed it, presses his fingers right underneath Roman's prostate, and Roman does not writhe trying to move those fingers back to the right spot. He also does not writhe when Shea puts his free hand on his dick, stroking it firmly from root to tip. Roman leans down, pressing his hands against Shea's shoulders, feeling his dick _ache_ , and strokes Shea's dick equally hard.

Shea makes a noise from the back of his throat, and Roman thumbs the tip of Shea's dick, watches the beads of sweat at Shea's temples glint—

Roman slides down on Shea's dick, hard enough he can feel his ass twinge in protest. But Shea, fucking monster, was going to make him feel sore the next day anyway. Roman grins at the half-dumb look on Shea's face and drags his nails down his chest.

Shea grips Roman's hips, and Roman _knows_ Shea's restraining himself from thrusting up into him. Roman smirks and grinds down, feeling Shea dig his hands deeper into his hips. Roman digs a nail into one of those nipples, worries it with his fingertip, and Shea would sway into the mattress if he wasn't lying down already.

Roman rocks on his dick, feeling filled, and Shea knows enough to stay still. Shea's staring a hole through Roman, all that energy directed at him, and Roman has to pinch Shea's nipples to close those eyes. Roman presses down, angling for the right spot, digging his fingers into Shea's chest until—

 _Yes_. Roman bites his lip hard to keep from moaning; he'd rather hear Shea moan instead, and fucks himself hard on Shea's dick, sliding slickly on it and listening to Shea breathe hard through his nose. Roman thumbs the base of Shea's strong neck, thinks about what it'd look like with a purpling splotch, and goes faster. Roman's thighs are screaming at him, but this is way more pleasurable than a bag skate.

Roman scrapes his nails down Shea's arms, and _that_ makes him thrust up hard into Roman, and Roman can feel himself just on the edge. Roman thumbs Shea's mouth, and pushes his fingers into it, feeling Shea moan around his fingers.

Roman has to jerk himself off, hard and fast, using Shea in him and around his fingers, and he comes with a groan all over Shea's much-abused chest. Shea's eyelids form dark arcs on his face as he sucks Roman's fingers hard, and Roman can feel himself twitch at the sensation.

Roman drags his thumb through Shea's lip, says, "You want to fuck me, _fuck_ me."

Shea takes it as his cue to squeeze Roman's thighs hard before he thrusts up, one, two, six times before coming with a ragged sigh and bruises around Roman's thighs.

Roman rocks slowly, making Shea grit his teeth and him smirk, before he slides off, and goes to clean up. The bathroom's in the same state as the bed, but there's hot water and a washcloth to use. Roman paddles out and tosses the washcloth to Shea, who looks down at it in surprise.

Roman arches his eyebrow, "Do I have to tell you everything?"

The hard glint in Shea's eyes probably means _no_. Roman lets Shea wipe him off, and he can swear Shea's smiling, just a little.

Shea's not that hard to figure out.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://www.hastybooks.tumblr.com)!


End file.
